


Romantic As Fuck

by Casey679



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Be Mine | SPN/RPF Comment Fic Meme, Dean Winchester Is Romantic As Fuck Okay?, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance on a Dollar Store Budget, Sam Winchester Is Totally Romanced, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey679/pseuds/Casey679
Summary: "Don't be a bitch," Dean said fondly. "I'm trying to be all romantic and shit, and this is the thanks I get?"Sam's lips curled up in a smirk. "Romantic? Dean, you dumped a bag of candy hearts out on the desk and covered my pillow with all the ones that said WANNA PARTY, DO ME, DREAM BIG, NETFLIX AND CHILL, and – and this was my favorite, by the way – YOU GO GURL, spelled with a 'u' of course for extra class."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Romantic As Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> _From a prompt on the[Be Mine Valentine's Day comment fic challenge](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/360397.html?thread=4049357#t4129485): "Much like Christmas, Sam and Dean have to make do with what they have on the road in order to celebrate Valentine's Day with each other. Gas station presents, takeout from the only restaurant near the highway, cheap candles that smell like vanilla."_

"Okay," Dean said, "keep your eyes closed, I want this to be a surprise."

In the passenger seat, Sam laughed. "It's the middle of the night in Kansas. We can't have gone more than a couple miles outside of Lebanon. What exactly is there left to surprise me with here? Oh no," he mocked, "someone left the cows outside." But he pressed his eyes shut anyway.

"Don't be a bitch," Dean said fondly. "I'm trying to be all romantic and shit, and this is the thanks I get?"

Sam's lips curled up in a smirk. "Romantic? Dean, you dumped a bag of candy hearts out on the desk and covered my pillow with all the ones that said WANNA PARTY, DO ME, DREAM BIG, NETFLIX AND CHILL, and – and this was my favorite, by the way – YOU GO GURL, spelled with a 'u' of course for extra class."

"Hey," Dean said, playfully bumping his shoulder into Sam's, "there ain't no me if there ain't no u," and he could say that now, it didn't hurt, because they were back on the same page, back knowing that they'd kill God or anyone else who got in the way for each other if they had to, and even Sam couldn't not laugh at it now.

Then he turned the Impala's steering wheel slightly, pulling to the side of the road as he braked to a gentle stop. "Besides, hearts and candy are totally romantic as fuck. It's not my fault they didn't have any that said SEX GOD or RIDE ME on 'em, cause I totally woulda left them there too if they had."

"Yeah, I bet." Sam swiveled his head, eyes still closed. Dean watched him breathe in the cool night air, nostrils flaring as he tried to decipher where they were. But like he'd said, it was Kansas, so the smell of hay and manure and the chirps of crickets weren't exactly giving anything away.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Nope," Dean said smugly. "Just sit there and look pretty until I get everything ready. _And no peeking_." Then he grabbed the bag behind his seat, the one he'd hidden on the floor under his jacket earlier, and headed for the picnic area. He didn't try to be quiet about it, either, knowing the little clinking sounds it made were going to drive Sam nuts.

There wasn't a lot to set up, really, just a plastic tablecloth that he'd seen in the Alta and bought on a whim. It was covered in monkeys holding hearts, and a little too short to completely cover the table in the picnic area, but it would do. He shook it out and smoothed down the folds. The night's breezes threatened to blow it right back off the table, but that's what the clinking, vanilla-scented candles in little glass jars were for: cheap but atmospheric paperweights. There's no way he'd be caught dead using them inside – way too strong and artificial-smelling – but he was banking that the slight wind would carry the worst of it away. At least it wasn't too chilly, even with the wind; the evening was unseasonably warm for February, a practically balmy 52 degrees instead of the 20 or so it usually ran.

He was going to romance the _hell_ out of Sammy.

He went back and grabbed the other bag from the back seat, retreating with a cheerful "Almost done!" before Sammy could get another complaint out. This bag held the rest of Dean's surprise – cheesy red plastic plates (with yet more monkeys, enigmatically pleading, "Don't ape my heart" or earnestly saying "I'm bananas for you!" in little cartoon balloons), with matching glasses and a handful of napkins that he stuffed under the plates to keep them from blowing away, followed by the food to weigh down the plates.

Dinner, such as it was, was footlongs from Subway – veggie for Sammy, spicy Italian for himself, the only takeout food he could think of that could sit in the car undetected for an hour or two and still taste good. There was also a cherry half-a-pie that he'd found at the Alta, with two forks to share it with, and last but not least, the _pièce de résistance_ – a bottle of Boone's Farm Strawberry Hill Wine and an only-very-slightly wilted long-stem rose wrapped in plastic.

He leaned against the table, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trying to look casual, then called out, "All right, Sammy, you can open your eyes now."

Immediately Sam's door swung open, and he stepped out, looking around and laughing. "Oh my god, Dean, this is _adorable_." He spun around, looking at the tiny little park and pausing at the hand-carved wooden sign.

"It's Valentine's Day, and you took me to…" he walked closer to the sign. "…the Geographical Center of the 48 States." He tossed a grin over his shoulder. "This has got to be the nerdiest thing you've ever done."

" _You're_ the nerdiest thing I've ever done," Dean mock-grumbled. "Now sit down and eat the romantic dinner that I slaved over."

Sam held up a hand. "No, wait, there's a plaque here, it might be important." He walked over to the little stone monument and made a big show of bending down to read the sign.

Dean was pretty sure the real show was Sammy finding an excuse to show off his ass.

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, pretending to be annoyed, but right as Sam was standing up to turn around, he noticed a price sticker clinging to the plastic around the rose and scrambled to scrape it off.

He was still flicking the gummy paper off his fingers surreptitiously when Sam walked over and threw an arm around him, bumping their foreheads together. "Seriously, though, this is amazing." He pecked him on the lips, then turned to the table to inspect it.

"A feast for kings!"

Dean ducked his head. "Kings of the road, you mean."

"Well, we'll dine like cheap royalty, then," Sam said, still grinning. He picked up the bottle of wine and grimaced. "I can't believe you remembered this."

"First wine we ever shared, Sammy, how could I forget?"

Sam screwed the top of the wine and pretended to sniff it. "Ah yes, 2020 was a very good year for wine." He poured it into the waiting glasses. "I can't believe we drank two bottles of this. God, I was so sick the next day."

Dean smiled and sat down. "Yeah, but it was worth it."

Sam slid into the bench opposite Dean. "You sure about that? My head hurt so bad I couldn't peel myself off the bathroom floor for _hours_ the next day."

"Me neither," Dean said, raising his glass. "But, y'know, it was the night of our first kiss, too, so it was worth it."

Sam tapped his glass against Dean's. "Well, when you put it that way…" He slammed the wine back, coughing a little and wrinkling his nose. "God, it still tastes like Kool-Aid."

Dean drained his glass. "Kool-Aid with a kick! But you hated any kinda sour booze back then, so what was I gonna do? Hell, you wouldn't even drink beer. Besides, it was cheap."

"You mean easy to swipe," Sam said affably.

"Yeah, I do," Dean agreed. "I had better things to do with my cash, like taking us to the movies."

Sam unwrapped his sub, smiling when he saw the vegetables. " _Night Flier_ , right Dean? You didn't buy the tickets – we snuck in because I was underage."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. I bought you popcorn, didn't I?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "My hero."

"Damn straight," Dean snorted. "God, that movie was terrible."

Sam chuckled. "It really was."

They ate in companionable silence, Sam looking pleased and blushing a little when their eyes met. When the wind picked up and it got a little chillier, Dean grabbed his plate and moved around to sit on the bench next to Sam, sides pressed together for warmth. If it made sharing the pie a little more romantic, well, that was an added bonus. Another glass of the wine later, they had both warmed up from the buzz of the wine, but he didn't move away.

Finally, when the pie was gone, Dean leaned over and kissed away the extra bit of cherry filling smeared across Sam's lips, then swiveled his legs around so he was sitting with his back to the table and burped. "See? Romantic as fuck."

Sam shook his head. "Sure, let's, uh… let's go with that."

"You don't believe me? I'm wounded," Dean said. "I bet that I can make this the most romantic night you've ever had in in two sentences."

Sam looked at him. "I'm _not_ letting you blow me in the visitor's chapel here."

"That's a great idea, Sammy, but that's not what I'm talking about." Dean batted his eyes. "C'mon, what'll you bet?"

Sam looked at the tablecloth full of love-besotted monkeys and poured himself another glass of Boone's. "Dad taught us never to make sucker bets."

"Ha!" Dean said triumphantly. "So you admit it, it _is_ romantic, then."

Sam hung his head, chuckling. "It's a _little_ romantic." He examined his glass. "The monkeys are a nice touch."

"That's the language of love right there," Dean agreed with a smirk. "Plus, the bananas are _clearly_ a metaphor." He waggled his eyebrows.

"A monkey metaphorically telling me it wants to deep-dick me isn't exactly romantic either, Dean."

"So c'mon then, what do you have to lose? Tell ya what, if I'm wrong, I'll go to one of those foreign films you always want me to go to, subtitles and everything, and I won't even fall asleep during it."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"And if I'm right…" Dean continued.

Sam gave in, finishing the sentence. "Fine, if _you're_ right, then… I'll try having sex in the Impala again, _despite_ the fact that you accidentally slammed my head into the roof last time we tried."

"Sold!" Dean crowed enthusiastically. "And for the record, we can totally have sex in the Impala, I figured it all out, it's just a matter of geometry–"

Sam held up a hand. "Proof of romance first, _then_ you can argue angles with me."

Dean had this. He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him away from the tables, over to the monument. "You know why I brought you here tonight, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Because I'm the center of your world?"

Dean laughed. "Well, yeah, that's true, but it's not the reason." He laced the fingers on his left hand through Sam's right, pulling him in close. "I brought you here tonight because dad told me that he took mom here once on a Valentine's Day, just like this."

Sam's fingers tightened around Dean's.

Dean lifted his right hand and caressed Sam's face, pulling him in for a kiss. Then he turned and pointed at the monument. "Right here? This is where dad told mom that she was the center of _his_ world, and that he wanted to spend the rest of their lives proving it to her. And I couldn't think of any place I'd want to be with you more than right here, right now." He looked up, willing himself to show all the love he kept locked down behind his smartass comments and very consciously cultivated attitude.

"And yeah," he said, looking away, "you _are_ the center of my world. Just in case you hadn't figured it out."

When he looked back, Sam's eyes were glistening. He leaned in and kissed Dean, melting into Dean's arms a little as they both lost themselves in the moment.

A few minutes later, Sam finally pulled away, his hair and shirt disheveled. "Okay, fine," he said with a mock-pout. "We can try fucking in the Impala again."

Dean threw his arms up in the victory pose. "Yes!" He pumped his hips twice, fully aware of how ridiculous he looked.

Sam leaned back in and kissed him on the nose. "I'm _still_ not blowing you in the chapel, though."

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, you say that _now_ …"

Sam grabbed Dean's hand. "And I'll still be saying it ten minutes from now. C'mon, let's go put out the candles before something catches on fire."

Dean chuckled. "Fine, it's getting cold, anyway."

The garbage, monkeys included, went into the trash bin. They made out for a minute while the candles' wax cooled down, then found a place to stash them in the trunk; you never knew when you'd need one.

Sam kept the rose. He held it to his nose as they walked to the car, smiling at its aroma, then rested it on Baby's dashboard.

Then he looked over at Dean fondly and reached into his jacket to pull out a – now slightly smushed – chocolate rose and a card, which he presented to Dean solemnly.

"You sly devil," Dean said, unwrapping the rose and taking a bite out of it. "I knew you didn't really need to stop at CVS like you said you did." He held the rose up for Sam to nibble at.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let you make all the stupid romantic gestures, right?" Sam asked, a little embarrassed.

The card had a Ford Mustang on the front tearing up a freeway at night with hearts in place of headlights, and when he opened it up, a tinny recording wailed the opening verse to "Born to be Wild".

Dean leered at Sam. "I'll take _your_ world in a love embrace."

Sam blushed red. "You already do."

Dean tossed the card over his shoulder into the backseat and grabbed Sam by the collar, yanking him forward for a passionate kiss.

"Damn straight."

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, the Geographic Center of the Contiguous United States is a [real place](https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/geographic-center-of-the-united-states) right outside Lebanon, Kansas!


End file.
